dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lana Lang (Beyond-verse)
: - Lana was able to catch a bullet with her bare hand, as well as jump through glass without being injured. She also stood directly in front of a truck that exploded and the powerful blast had no effect on her. She been enhanced to the point that she can only be harmed by other aliens and superpowered beings on the same level or higher and is unaffected by hot and cold temperatures, all forms of radiation and can survive in space. * : - Lana was able to rip open Tess Mercer's wall safe to destroy her copies of Project Prometheus. * : - Lana will also be able to super-leap with her super strength. With the increased strength in her legs means that Lana could jump higher and farther than normal humans. * : - Lana can able to move at super speed and is one of the fastest entities on Earth, she is also able to perceive the world in super speed. This is Lana's favorite super power. * : - Lana was able to use super speed to search the entire Daily Planet and likewise travel from Smallville to Metropolis without any signs of fatigue. However, the full extent of this ability was only briefly explored on screen. * : Lana was able to absorb kryptonite from a microchip (registered by Queen Industries), likewise she absorbed massive amounts of kryptonite from the kryptonite bomb (designed by Winslow Schott) positioned on the roof of the Daily Planet. This process only seems to make she stronger. ( It's unknown if she can absorbed all types of Krytonite.) UPGRADED POWERS: * : A carry-over from Philipe/Bizarro's blood initial wraith-like state. (Wraiths can fly at high speeds, sometimes seen just as a passing blur. They can fly in the Phantom Zone as well as on Earth.) * and - Phoenix can shoot high-pressured beams of energy from her hands. She can also absorb and take in energy. ( She can control the level of radiation her body gives off, She also can converts all forms of Radiation into energy to power her suit's abilities) Requiem ** * - Phoenix can mentally interface with human and alien technology. Note: this gives her the ability for a short time to even control Brainiac. * :The field is an invisible barrier that is impervious to most magical effects, including spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. Likewise, it prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells within its confines, except for the Phoenix’s own supernatural abilities. This effect is otherwise as an antimagic field cast by a 25th-level caster. ** : Unlike Kryptonians, Lana Lang is protection from magic damage. * : Phoenix like Brainiac has the ability to see through any type of physical matter, even lead. (Arctic) * also called by a sub : Phoenix can also search memories through touch to obtain specific information from computers, humans and aliens minds, also allowing her to download information from their brains or copy on their knowledge. ** * : Phoenix can turn her body into any type of matter like weapons (make blades or claws like Wolverine), She can copy the looks of humans, or even aliens; Unlike Brainiac took on the appearance of a hawk briefly. She can't change into animals or things. (Veritas) * (biology, psychology), Phoenix copy a beings state of a biological system depends on its history in addition to present conditions and memory present at birth that exists in the absence of sensory experience from DNA. (The Wraith Bizarro eventually confronted Clark and absorbed his DNA, allowing him to create an imperfect clone of the Kryptonian which would act as a permanent host body for Bizarro to inhabit, which also gave him Clark's powers.) * : Like Kryptonians, Phoenix can overhear important conversations and cries for help from miles away. Thanks to her suit, she also possess enough control to block out ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source/frequency. She even possess a mental telepathy associated with sound, as they can hear screams from space (where there is no air for sound waves to travel through). * : Phoenix/Lana doesn't have cell deterioration, as such, she no longer ages or losses genetic material (Example skin, hair or waste materials of any kind). This is because her nanos are always repairing any damaged cells. * : An ability that makes the user extremely agile, and accurate in all forms of strenuous movement. (Note: not know if this comes from Lana training with the suit's Nanos help or the Alien DNA.) * : Phoenix can heal and regenerate instantly from any wound. She can only be harmed by Superpowerbeings or aliens that are of the same or higher power than herself. * : Lana pre-Phoenix, thanks to green kryptonite in Lana's necklace she had from a young age given her by her aunt Nell Potter gave her a superhuman immune system and as such she hasn't been sick ever since receiving the necklace, the Kryptonite increased her white blood-cell count, making her immune to common colds, fevers, viruses and is immune to all earthly diseases. * : Phoenix has ability to see people or objects yards or even miles away(this power does not break the laws of physics,i.e. She can't see something happening light years away as it happens). * : Phoenix has the ability to see extremely small residues, smudges or streaks or any other things that humans can't see with their eyes. * : Phoenix, thanks to her suit, also have enhanced memory and can read at high speeds. Speed Reading & Super Memory: With her accelerated brain activity, Lana can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. See Clark (Pilot, Instinct, and Prey) * | Abilities = * : Lana Lang has unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows her to resist telepathy or mind control. "I'm not training you, to be like someone else. I'm training you to be Lana Lang. To rise from the ashes of your previous life, stronger, more powerful, fearless. It's time to rise." - Carter to Lana (Power) * : Lana Lang has the ability to instill fear in others, even when the people are bigger and stronger. She even made Lex and Lionel Luthor afraid of her once. "Do you ever wish that you could go back in time and... everything would be different?" – Lana Lang, Rage * : Lana Lang adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. (Wrath and Rage) * * * Lana Lang is also an expert in multiple forms of inculding , , Lana has displayed exceptional capability and proficiency with knives, and and . Lana first learned to fight from Lex after she was attacked by Andy and his gang, taking him down with a spin kick. Following her training with Carter Bowfry, she has proven that her fighting skills are among the elite, she and Oliver Queen fought to a standstill, as well as fought against Tess Mercer and won. * : Lana is a skilled and sought after fashion designer. * : She was taught this through her training by Carter Bowfry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = "Lana Lang was born to be a martyr" - Tess to Dr Groll (Power) Despite the fact that she is nearly impenetrable by almost any means, Lana can be injured. * Like Brainiac, Lana/Phoenix can be harmed and pierced by Kryptonian objects like fortress daggers and fortress-based crystals and other such objects. **Phoenix can be weakened, get tired and be harmed by Apokaliptian's weapons or powers on same level or higher. Note: Darkseid Death Beam has no effect on her because she can absorb the energy and send it back. * : Phoenix can also be harmed by other aliens that are of the same or higher power. Ex: Doomsday/Davis Bloome, Lobo, John Jones ,the Zoner Baern, some phantom wraith's inside bodies of living corporeal beings, can bring harm to her and Zoners can as well. **'''Cosmic organisms can wound and even kill Phoenix depending on the type of alien. Individuals like Darkseid and Baern can kill Phoenix quite easily if they got the chance. * : such as the Starblade, can give Phoenix wounds, and the metal parts that make up Brainiac can penetrate her skin.The Persuader's atomic axe can cause a lot of damage due to the atom-splitting properties of the metal. * : Like many machines, Phoenix's nanites are vulnerable to an electromagnetic pulse, though it can only knock them out for a short period of time. If used properly (like in the "techno-exorcism" as Garth put it), her nanites can be disabled and turned into a concentrated ball of black-and-silver metal. (Legion) Note: unlike Brainiac her nanites are connected to her DNA can't be removed with kill the host and causing Kryptonite powered meltdown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Unlike Lana Lang (Smallvile)] This version never lost her powers to John Corben but grows in her knowledge and control of it. She is also adaption of Lana Lang (DCAU) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Businesspeople Category:Fashion Designers Category:New Timeline 2012 Category:Beyond-verse Characters